yumes_universefandomcom-20200215-history
New Vexos
The New Vexos is Yumeí's special team that she relies upon for regular maintenence in the Doom Dimension and as her loyal teammates on the field of battle. Each Member of the New Vexos was saved from the Death Bombs by Yumeí's Doom Energy, the Death portals transmuting into Doom portals. They are bound to serve and be loyal to Yumeí, and are unable to betray her and incapable of disobeying orders. Members Volt Volt was the first of the New Vexos, but is the only one still resisting Yumeí's authority. Yumeí seems to take no offense and blames the ninja/samurai rivalry for the tension between them. Volt acts as the powerhouse for the physical tasks required. He is highly suspicious of Yumeí and doesn't trust her, often calling her "ninja" behind her back and by the title "your highness" to her face. He often has to be ordered into action rather than asked. He compains about Yumeí's inadequency, and that she isn't a good General when directing the New Vexos into battle. The only subject where Yumeí and Volt agree is on human sports: they watch the olympics together every two years, and act as partners in crime when sneaking inside to watch games on the TV, because Yumeí's grandfather doesn't let Volt into his house. Lync Lync is highly positive about being in the New Vexos, and sees it as a chance to fix his ruined life. He requires little prompting to listen to Yumeí, and is fairly optimistic all the time. Lync works in the Doom Archives, reviewing punishments and releasing bakugan whose imprisonment time is up. He works in the testing bay as well, attempting to fix and upgrade Hades and Altair in his spare time. He is required to do very little physical labor. Yumeí and Lync are more like friends than royalty and servant: they joke around, they tease each other, and they work together. It takes little effort for the two to get along and act as teammates. Lync is the most cheerful of the New Vexos. Shadow Shadow is still Shadow. At least, he acts that way. After a near-death experience, Shadow was healed by the Cursed Orb, both physically and mentally. More independent minded than before, Shadow doesn't require his orders to be spelled out for him, and argues against Yumeí's authority, although he loses these arguements on a regular basis. When in the Doom Dimension, Shadow acts as the guard of the prison. He enjoys spending his free time with Mylene. Mylene Mylene was bitter at serving under Yumeí at first, only grudgingly accepting her as a leader. As time passed, she became more comfortable being Yumeí's subordinate, and began to respect her. She was placed in charge of the other New Vexos as a reward for her loyalty. Mylene constantly seeks out Yumeí's help in situations she doesn't understand, and refers to her respectfully, sincerely calling Yumeí "my queen". While still more military-minded in the field, Mylene is learning to see the New Vexos as equal beings whom she is given stewardship over, rather than a superior over subordinates. In the Doom Dimension, Mylene watches over the daily work and assists wherever necessary. Trivia *The New Vexos live and work in the Doom Dimension. Because of the timeless state of the Dimension, they do not age, and do not need to eat. They do need to rest, however. *Each member of the New Vexos use Doom Cards to access Code Adam's energies. *Each New Vexos member has a unique mark on them that only appears when in direct contact with Doom Energy. Category:Organization